1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sectional wall form systems. More particularly, this invention relates to sectional wall form systems which are easily assembled and disassembled without the need of hardware or tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there exists many types of wall form systems for forming concrete walls or the like. Basically, these prior art systems comprise a plurality of modular sections which are serially connected together in a side-by-side relationship by fastener means such as threaded fasteners or clamps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,098, teaches a modular system wherein the panels are connected together in a side-by-side relationship by means of a plurality of clamps which secures the sides of the panels together. A wedge is provided to be inserted into a slot in the clamp to tighten the same. U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,771 teaches a similar clamping device which includes a peg which is inserted through holes in the sides of the panels and secured in place by means of a wedge inserted within a corresponding slot in the peg. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 618,039 teaches still another type of clamp which is positioned over the edges of the panels to secure the panels in place.
An obvious disadvantage of each of the above-mentioned patents is the use of clamps and other associated components such as wedges to secure the edges of the panels together. The clamps increase the complexity and cost of interconnecting the series of panels. Moreover, the clamps and their associated components are typically lost or misplaced during assembly or disassembly thereby further increasing the overall cost of using such a system.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the wall form system art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall form system which is economical to manufacture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall form system having no component parts such as clamps which may be lost during assembly or disassembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall form system having a plurality of panels which are interconnected together in a side-by-side relationship by means of a plurality of lock brackets.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall form system wherein the lock brackets increase the overall strength and rigidity of the interlocked panels.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall form system wherein the lock brackets enable an operator to easily and quickly interconnect a series of panels without the need of special tools or hardware.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wall form system including corner channel panels having face portions bent to form an inside or an outside corner in the wall to be formed.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed as merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.